Learning
by iLoveRomance2o11
Summary: This isn't my best work, even though it was a great inspiration. Shawn and Jules get into an accident, Shawn making sure he gets the worst. Will be Shules.
1. Crashing

_**Learning**_

_A Shules Fanfiction_

Shawn didn't know how the day had gone so wrong. It had started out almost perfect. He solved a case, it was a warm, sunny day in Santa Barbra and he even had gotten in some good flirting time with Jules. He had invited over Jules and Gus to play Twister at the Psych office. That's where the flirting had taken place. Shawn had always beaten Gus at this game, so it wasn't surprising to see him lose after his 5th turn. Some found it strange that 3 adults were sitting in an office, playing Twister on their break. They found it perfectly normal, even fun. Shawn was very surprised to find Jules in a nice, yellow, summery dress when she arrived at the office. Both had decided to change after the day; they deserved a break. Shawn himself had on a pair of jean shorts (he couldn't play twister in regular jeans) and a blue shirt. (The same shirt that he wore during the whole "close talking" incident) Twister was the only game Juliet ever beat her brothers at as a kid and she was not going to give up. They teased and flirted while enjoying the game. That's when the call came.

He picked it up to hear the Chief. Something was up at the office; he could hear it in her voice. She wouldn't tell him what it was, simply that he had to get his ass over to the station with Juliet as quickly as he could. He hung up and turned to the others.

"We have to head up to the station, Jules" He said, somewhat sadly. "Chief sounded urgent." She looked up from her position (her left leg was on red, right leg on blue, and both hands were on yellow) and sighed.

"Ok." She said simply. "You coming Gus?' she asked as she tried to get up.

Shawn was helping Juliet up as Gus replied "I have to get back to the office. I only got part of the day off today" He said apologetically. Shawn teased him for a minute (he couldn't resist the temptation) and then let Gus leave.

Shawn told Jules that they should just ride together; they would save gas and odds were that they were going to be working together all day anyway. Jules agreed, but only if they took her car. She wasn't going to be on his motorcycle anytime soon. He quickly grabbed the driver's seat and the keys before she could object. For once, she let him drive. She could use the time to stretch her legs; that game had hurt her legs. As Shawn rounded the corner to the SPBD, he was met with a car going 100mph on a 60mph road. Before Jules could react, Shawn had swerved the car so that he got the worst of the collision, not Juliet. He spent the half a second before the crash to look over at Jules and give her hand a reassuring squeeze and tell her he loved her. Jules couldn't say anything. She didn't have the time to. That's when they crashed.

**A/N: I'm kind of upset with myself on this one. I couldn't write it the way I wanted to. I loved the inspiration, but the writing aspect wasn't there. It was written badly. **** Anyways, if you want me to continue this horrible beginning of a story and write it when I'm not sick, let me know. Write it in your review.**

**Love a very sad,**

**iLoveRomance2oo9 (who thinks she is going to change her penname sometime soon)**


	2. Hospital Discoveries

**Juliet POV**

Juliet woke up in a hospital room the next day. She looked around, confused for a moment, before the memories came flooding back through her. She remembered it all; the game of Twister, (she blushed at that memory) the driving, the crash, Shawn telling her he loved her (she blushed even harder at that one) and the crash. She whipped her head around; surprised to find that her neck hurt like crazy as she did so. She gasped in pain, quickly laying her head down for a moment. When her head felt better, she slowly turned to find Shawn in the bed next to her, with his left leg, right arm, and head in huge bandages. Her breath caught in her throat. _He is worse than I am. _She thought sadly, remembering that Shawn had swerved the car so _he _got the worse of the accident, not her. Love for the man in the next bed flooded through her. She always doubted whether Shawn really loved her and whether he could keep commitment. She now knew the answer; he would do anything for her. She smiled (and half cried too) at the thought. Then she heard some rumbling on her right. She turned to find Shawn groggily waking up.

"Shawn?" She said, somewhat quietly. She didn't know if he had any injuries to his hearing.

"Jules?" He replied.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" She said, and her breath caught in her throat. She was the cause of his injuries. Silent tears began to stream down her face.

"Eh, I've been better." He responded. Shawn turned to look at her. "Jules! Why are you crying?" He said, shocked. "Does it hurt that bad? We ca-"

"Shawn!" She cut him off. "Calm down. It's not the injuries." He gave a sigh of relief. "It's the fact that you gave yourself the worst of the injuries… for me." She said, more tears streaming down as she said it. "That was very brave" She added quietly.

"If anything had happened to you, Jules…" He started, breath catching in his throat, "I don't know what I'd do. There's no way on earth you were getting the worse of the injuries. It had to be me" He added, softly. "I love you Jules." he whispered at the end.

**A/N: Oh yes, I'm going to be evil and leave it off at that. :P I'm just an evil girl, aren't I? Ha well anyways, what do you think? I didn't do as well as I had hoped. (I'm still sick, just on bed-rest, according to my doctor, for the day) That does also mean that with my VERY busy schedule, it will be hard to get an update in. I will try to get one up maybe later today or this weekend. Have faith in me that I will try to update as fast as possible! And I want to thank all of you reviewers for giving me the will to complete this story. It probably wouldn't have been continued without you. Give yourself a round of applause!! (People clap and yell and cheer like crazy) So now, REVIEW! :D**


	3. Talking

**A/N: Ok I am SO sorry for not updating this since MARCH. I'd want to kill me too if I was waiting for so long. I could drone on and on about why I didn't update and I actually did have a lot of things going on, but I couldn't find inspiration either. Hopefully this chapter will help heal the broken bond, my readers(:**

**Juliet's POV**

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the sacred words leave his lips.

"I think that I love you too Shawn." She said, choosing her special words carefully.

His face lit up faster than she had ever seen it.

"Well Jules, since you love me, I assume that you would love to go on a date with me." He said, a smug look upon his beautiful features.

"Well, I'll have to think about it." She said teasingly, putting a finger to her chin as if she was thinking. "Hmm… well, you do love me. I can't say no to that." She said to herself.

"I'll take that as a yes." He replied happily before resting down his head again. "I'd kiss you soundly now, if weren't for these awful beds." He added, clearly annoyed.

She smiled to herself and let out a small chuckle as she laid back down. "Someday soon you can, Shawn. Someday soon."

He smiled too and said "Want to sleep now? I'm assuming we're stuck in here for a while." as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Sure." She said with a small smile upon her lips as she laid down.

Right before she fell into slumber, she swore she heard him say to himself quietly "This is NOT how I pictured our first time sleeping together."

**A/N: I'm going to end it there because I have NO ideas left. Sorry it's so short**** Does anyone want to beta for me? I've never had a beta before but I seriously need help if I'm going to complete this story. Reply in your review or PM me if you'd like the job! And I've always wanted to do this so here it goes: If you're actually reading this author's note, put your thoughts on the chapter along with this scorecard thing:**

**Pinapples: LOVED IT!**

**Chocolate: Liked it.**

**Cookies: Indifferent.**

**Apples: Disliked it. **

**Pines: HATED IT! (Get it? Pines-apples? Pinapples?(:**

**So please review with ideas, criticism, or brownies(: **

**Thanks for everything(:**

**Love,**

**Katie. (Or ILoveRomance2O1O)**


End file.
